


Cobalt corner, Warm blue

by Hallconen



Category: One Piece
Genre: After wano, Friendship, Gen, New World (One Piece), No Plot/Plotless, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallconen/pseuds/Hallconen
Summary: Los chicos dejan que un secuestro suceda sin intervenir del todo. Lo que pone a pensar a Nami más de lo normal a culpa de las heridas de Tottoland. Amistad íntima entre Capitán y Cocinero. Y la confianza de Zoro hacia Sanji.Pequeño fragmento, sin futuro, creo. (no parejas)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cobalt corner, Warm blue

**Author's Note:**

> Completé esto por que estaba "calentando" en segundo plano, escribiendo un poco cada vez que prosigo con los demás Fanfics principales.  
> Quien sabe si convierto esto en One shots inconclusos que ya no puedo salvar.

**+++H+++**

**Down to the ocean,**  
it’s only water and sand  
And in the ocean we'll hold hands.

**+++H+++**

-Menos veinte minutos para zarpar, recolecten todo.-

Nami tenía un sencillo escritorio afuera, en la cubierta del Sunny, estaba trazando una ruta ideal con unos mapas que había comprado con anticipación.

Ya había decidido la ruta pues había islas del cielo y submarinas como opciones. No había forma de obtener recubrimientos para sumergirse y el Thousand acababa de caer de cientos de metros.

-Nami-san, Namiii-chuan, ¡Espérame por favor!.- Pedía un rubio cocinero que no terminaba de recoger todo su set de cocina después de esa parrillada nocturna.

-Malditos vagos suban mis cosas y después síganme.- Le exigió a todo hombre abordo mientras envolvía sus cuchillos y cucharas en lindos pañuelos de cuadros rojos y blancos.

-Yo te ayudo, Sanji.- Chopper fue el único voluntario que lo hacía a buena manera.

Aunque los demás chicos los siguieron porque no había mucho que hacer, ya no podían ir de aventuras pues estaban por irse.

Todos se juntaron alrededor de la arena donde el cocinero colocó una rama con una bandera, ahí fue donde escondió un recipiente de acero repleta de ceniza y tal vez **_comida_**.

-Cuando veas polvo negro busca la sartén con tus pulgares de reno.- Sanji le pidió pese que ya había entrado bruscamente al agujero con sus cuernos.

Desde arriba Blackleg le indicaba que tuviera cuidado, no quería ensuciarse su camisa y tampoco quería bañar a un mapache tan temprano.

Desde la perspectiva de Chopper, solo veía por la luz del agujero como es que impedían que Luffy se metiera y robara el “rico tesoro”.

El misterioso ritual de Sanji resultaba ser una docena de huevos envueltos en cenizas, aunque eran huevos comunes, fueron de cocción lenta y en secreto.

No lucían muy apetitosos así que Sanji limpió uno y lo rompió con sus dedos. Aun parecía crudo pues la yema era anaranjada y la clara transparente.

Tenía un olor fuerte y acido, Los chicos estaban atentos a que el cocinero se muriera por estar experimentando recetas que le había sacado a golpes a mercaderes con precios abusivos.

(Zoro apostaba a favor de envenenamiento, Franky a parásitos y Luffy a que Sanji terminaba de criar al pollo en su estómago.) Nadie tenía dinero, pero se comprometieron a pagar.

Al probarlo no le dio una buena reputación pues con ese gesto de nauseas que hizo al comerlo; los demás chicos rompieron uno más para dárselo al capitán, _esa sería una opinión diferente._

Hm, no.

No fueron del gusto de estos piratas. Ya estaban acostumbrados a grandes cantidades gourmet, por lo que pequeños bocados extravagantemente asquerosos no les atraían.

El hoyo se llenó de agua del mar, la pequeña multitud se dispersaba lejos de Sanji, no obstante un desconocido de altura muy baja se pasó entre ellos y recogió la sartén a los pies del cocinero. 

Y como si fuera un invitado, también comió un par de huevos.

Los chicos voltearon a donde el extraño hombre, Luffy regresó pero se estaba por vomitar al observar como ese raro se regocijaba con el bocadillo fracasado.

 _‘Estaba bien’_ , pensaba el oji azul al levantar su mano y detener a Luffy, _el chico se ponía algo violento si se le acercaban al rubio_.

Sanji no le dijo nada al tipo porque tal vez lo ahuyentaría. Bien, así no se desperdiciaban, por lo que dejó al ladrón con su tesoro.

 _Fue raro_ , pero a los chicos le dio igual y se retiraron al barco, ya tenían zarpar.

Subió Franky, Chopper, el ebrio de tres espadas, el pirata de goma y más mentiroso de todos.

Después de eso todos ellos se voltearon en dirección a la selva pues el extraño hombre se llevó al cocinero que se supone que era capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo.

Los incrédulos Sombrero de paja veían como un grupo de 4 bien vestidos guardaespaldas retuvieron al rubio de cada extremidad y huyeron en carrera libre a por la playa a algún bote.

Porque a como ellos sabían, la isla solo tenía un pueblo plano pobre y humilde. No rocas ni montañas, casi podías ver la otra orilla de no ser por las enormes palmeras.

Por supuesto el primero en correr fue el Capitán. Por el agua les alcanzaría el Sunny.

-¡Bastardos, no huyan con el cocinero de alguien más!, ¿¡No saben quién soy?!.-

Como buen subordinado que era, el peli verde se incluyó en la persecución (sin sus espadas). Roronoa se adelantó y el peli negro se sostuvo de los hombros de Zoro para estirarse y volar directo a ellos.

Luffy esperaba interceptar a los ladrones pero un piernas largas le hizo rebotar al lado contrario al darle en la cara con una sartén que Sanji tenía colgando de su cinturón.

Con la cara llena de ceniza y manteca el usuario de goma impactó entre varias palmeras. Roronoa se desvió a interrumpir al Luffy atorado por la reacción de su propio cuerpo.

Y también simplemente se detuvo por que Luffy ya no estaba en persecución.

En algún momento el cocinero de mierda se soltaría y volvería.

_Volvería._

Se puede defender solo, ¿Verdad?.

Luffy solo se alteró porque acababa de recuperar a Blackleg, no hablaron mucho en Wano, pero la “culpa” de Sanji se disminuía mientras el miedo de Monkey nunca se fue.

El grupo se perdió en el horizonte, Zoro se paró a media playa mirando a los secuestradores a lo lejos, el viento le golpeo en la cara con el mandil rosado que ese cocinero vestía hace poco.

 _‘Tampoco lo extrañaría’_. Se dijo el Marimo al morderse los labios.

**…**

**…**

Luffy insistió en ir por alrededor de la isla, les perdió la pista pero no había como esconderse en la abierta planicie. El Sunny navegó al otro lado donde cinco navíos idénticos (pintados de gris desde velas a suelo.) formaban lo que parecía una organización o un servicio de protección.

Todos abordo estaban de traje de etiqueta, de diferentes tonos pero no fuera de grises o negros.

Roronoa estaba al frente del grupo al igual que Luffy, los dos más fuertes buscaban al buen cocinero que le restaban quince minutos para la comida, así que tenían que llevárselo ya mismo.

Por imprudencia e intimidación el peli verde corto a la mitad uno de esos barcos, sin más preguntas allá de “¿Dónde metieron a un cocinero que habla como el diablo?” saltaron al siguiente barco y así consecutivamente otras dos veces hasta que la voz de Robin les detuvo.

Un duplicado de Nico les pidió que regresaran, Sanji había regresado por sí mismo. Ya estaba en preparaciones de alimentos.

Un tanto confundidos; Luffy se quedó con ganas una batalla, le dio unos puñetazos a unos cualquiera y les dijo a esos hombres que le dieran su mensaje de guerra a su jefe –roba rubios-.

**…**

-¿Por qué nos golpeas, bruja?- Zoro detuvo la mano de la navegante, quien… _¿No estaba contenta de que el cocinero regresara?_

Primero le dio una amarga cachetada al Capitán quien no se dio cuenta del ambiente hasta que Nami los golpeo. Bueno, solo a Luffy.

-Se fue él solo, volvió con sus propias piernas, ¿Qué más sucede?.- Roronoa le soltó, recupero sus espadas y se sentó en el columpio.

-Que lo dejaron solo, eso es lo que le hicieron.- Con manos en su cintura, Nami les reclamaba su vaga atención del rescate ante el darse por vencidos a medio camino.

-Es un pirata, sabe cómo funciona el trato local y del mar también.- Sinceramente el peli verde solo quiso divertirse en la persecución y la revancha.

No podía preocuparse y estresarse cuando le quitaban a un amigo en el que confiaba.

-Ese es el problema, lo dejaron, estaban corriendo detrás de él y ¿Entonces qué ** _?, se detienen_** , ¿Saben que va pensar Sanji-kun?-

-¿Que su ángel no tiene las agallas de ayudarlo?.- Se refería a que la Navegante también pudo hacer algo además de dejar a los idiotas encargarse de ello.

Claro que se enfureció más. Sanji estaba ocupado en la cocina pero ahora sí podrían escucharles discutir.

-¿Saben que es lo peor que le hicieron? Dejarlo consigo mismo, no es bueno que dejen que su cabeza se encargue de los problemas que empezaron por su propia culpa.- La peli naranja también se lo decía a Luffy, quien le interrumpía pero no sabía cómo responderle.

La rabieta de la Navegante no tenía razón de ser a ojos de los chicos ya que individualmente eran piratas temidos.

No tenían que ser los diez viajando de la mano para ser tomados enserio.

Nami tardo una guerra en Wano para descifrar la anarquía de Sanji al ir a Tottoland y hablarle así a Luffy y que este peli negro **_fuera el único que entendiera el contexto de sus golpes._**

El Capitán lo dedujo por qué eran amigos íntimos.

-Tu no podrías entenderlo, se siente fatal, se siente fuera de lugar.- Describía la simple mirada que el oji azul les dio antes de ir a la cocina.

_El rubio les saludó y se disculpó por el inconveniente, el pobre rubio seguía creyendo que Nami no le perdonaba así que, no les miró a los ojos como solía hacerlo._

-Quien eres tú para suponer lo que pasa por la estúpida cabeza del cocinero, esos secuestros accidentales que a veces tenemos vienen siempre de tu parte. Los de él no son especiales ni tendrán repercusiones.-

¿Qué hacia la navegante peleando con el espadachín?, el hombre estaba armado y Nami se acobardaba cuando el idiota tenía o no razón, el secreto era su mirada, cual era un argumento invicto.

-Va salir de ahí con sus tóxicos corazones que le salen de ese apestoso cigarrillo y lo olvidará, ya es un adulto.- Zoro le dio la espalda y subió a su puesto de vigía.

Alrededor de ellos Ussop se tapaba la cara escondiéndose, muchos fingían que no les escucharon, algunos solo se alegraron cuando volvió (de las garras de Bigmom), no hicieron preguntas, sin sesiones psicológicas, si sucede eso último, _todos harían fila_.

-No es que me preocupe desde que su familia lo robo de nosotros….- La peli naranja baja el tono de voz conforme se iba, se cruzó de brazos caminando devuelta a su estudio…. Luffy le siguió.

El Capitán sabia el problema de Nami, _ella no hablaba de esto directamente con el rubio_ por eso hacía sentir a otros culpables cuando la herida de su renuncia en Zou no fue aclarada.

-Somos amigos, pero unos somos más cercanos que otros, Ussop sabe que tornillos son los que usa Franky en su espalda, Zoro sabe cuándo Chopper esta triste y que necesita, Robin es más lista porque acierta a que tenemos miedo…-

-Jimbe es nuevo pero dice que sabe cuándo me vas a golpear.- A esto último el peli negro se reía, no tan feliz como siempre…no obstante, no quería que sus compañeros dejaran de hablarse.

-Déjame Sanji a mí...- Subió sus manos tras su propia cabeza, se dirigió a la cocina.

**…**

-El imbécil estaba tratando de contratarme, todos esos que seguían sus órdenes eran subordinados con paga. Por supuesto no había confianza entre ellos, les propuse que visitaran mi antiguo trabajo, alguno de esos bastardos del Baratie por supuesto se les unirá.-

-Claro que tú les dirías que no, s _hishishi_.- Con manos en sus mejillas y codos en el desayunador, Luffy escuchaba lo que le sucedió a Blackleg.

-Y no me importaba si me buscaban una hora después, enserio no tiene importancia, Luffy. Me concentré más en no vomitar a fijarme si el marimo se tropezó o no.-

Eh ahi la razón por la que el oji azul no grito al ser cargado por asqueroso hombres. 

-Ok~.- Afirmó con un breve tono cantado. El Capitán estaba feliz, con su haki se daba cuenta si mentía o no. Sanji siempre estaría contento mientras estuviera en el Sunny.

-Huhmm, ¿Luffy?,- Blackleg se dio la vuelta y se acercó al oído del peli negro.

-¿Enserio el cabeza de moho corrió en línea recta por un minuto?.-

**+++H+++**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
